False Alarm
by SWinchesterLover22
Summary: Teresa comes back from her trip in Italy and Sam is so happy to see her, then Gabriel decides to play a little prank on Sam.


False Alarm

For the last few months Teresa had been in Italy helping out a friend who had a slight monster problem, but now she was back home and excited to see everyone.

"Hey anyone home?" She chimed as she walked into Bobby's house. The next thing she knew she was pulled into a tight, slightly suffocating hug. "Sam it's great to see you but can't breathe."

Sam released her only to pull her into a deep kiss, "Boy have I missed you!"

"I missed you to. Sorry I was gone for so long but just as we fixed one monster problem another would show up." She smiled up at the man who she knew wouldn't let her go for at least the rest of the day.

Sam wrapped his arm around her shoulder and started to lead her towards the living room, "We have so much to tell you."

"Really?" Teresa asked with a raised eyebrow.

The couple walked into the living room to see Dean leaning up against the archway between the living room and kitchen and Gabriel was sitting on the couch with his iconic lollipop in his mouth. They both looked up when the couple entered.

"Teresa, your back. Now we can stop hearing about how much Sam missed you" Dean smiled as he pulled the young huntress into a hug, while Sam through his older brother a bitch face.

"He's not kidding, everyday it was 'I miss her so much! When will she be coming back? I haven't been laid in so long.'" Gabriel mocked from the couch earning him the biggest bitch face yet from Sam.

"Hey where's Drade?" Sam asked trying to change the subject.

"I'm right here, and may I say nice subject change, there Sammy." Drade's voice came from behind the couple.

"Hey Drade how . . . " Teresa trailed off when she saw that Drade was holding something wrapped in a blue blanket.

Sam looked at his lover and then to Drade, "Oh right, Teresa you remember at Christmas. Drade said she was pregnant."

"Ya . . . But it has only been two months since then . . . So how?" Teresa stumbled as she tried to figure out if this was just some silly prank.

"I'm afraid that's another trade secret kiddo." Drade smirked.

"How am I not surprised." Teresa said with a small smile.

Just then Teresa could hear cooing sounds coming from the blanket.

"Would like to meet the newest addition to our group?" Drade asked with a smile.

"Yes please." Teresa beamed as she slowly made her way over to the happy mother. "I'm guessing it's a boy by the blue blanket."

"You always were the smart one, Sweet Tart. The boys had to ask us." Gabriel laughed from the couch.

"Ya, his name's Tanner." Drade said shuffling the bundle so Teresa could see what was wrapped in the blanket.

While the girls talk about the baby, Sam went over to where Dean and Gabriel were. When he got there Dean handed him a beer. Sam popped the top and took a swig.

"So Sammich, when are you and Sweet tart going to start popping out kids?" Gabriel smirked, making Sam spew his drink all over Dean.

"Dude, what the hell!" Dean yelled as he wiped the beer from his face.

Drade and Teresa look up from Tanner with raised eyebrows, "Sam you okay?" Teresa asked a little worried.

"Ya I'm fine." Sam says as he wipes his mouth.

Teresa gives him one more look before turning back to Tanner, who she was now holding in her arms, "I have to say Drade he's the cutest baby ever. I just hope one day soon I'll have one of mine own." She says softly as she starts to rock him back and forth.

Sam's eyes fly open as Dean and Gabriel try to hold back the laughs that was threatening to escape their mouths. Gabriel took a deep breath and looked from Sam then to Teresa, causing Drade to smirk because she could almost see the light go off over his head, but she didn't feel like stopping it.

"Well it looks like she will be getting her wish soon." Gabriel chimes after getting the approved look that he needed from his mate.

Sam spun on his heels to face the fallen archangel, "What?"

Gabriel reached behind him with his right hand and softly snapped his fingers, so that when Teresa shrugged off her coat and tossed it on the couch Dean and Sam's faces drop, because there was a slight baby bump that was starting to show underneath her shirt.

"That must have been one hell of a last night you gave her before she left there Samsquatch." Gabriel chimed.

Sam was trying to figure out what was going on when Teresa made her way over to the boys and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"So why don't we go out and get something to eat? I'm having a weird craving for curly fries." Teresa chimes as she squeezed Sam one more time before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the door.

The group headed to a local diner, but the whole way through dinner Sam tried to figure out what to do about Teresa. Well he knew it was too late for him to do anything, but what he couldn't figure out is why she hadn't said anything to him yet. Especially since every night, while she was in Italy, they would talk on the phone together, and she seemed to have forgotten to tell him she was excepting his child.

Then a scary thought came to his mind, Teresa had spent the last two months surrounded by Italian men, and the reason why she hasn't told him was because it wasn't his. But that thought quickly vanished when Drade's hand met the back of his head.

"Drade what did you do that for?" Teresa barked at the huntress.

Drade pats the back of his head, "Sorry, but there was something crawling around up there that shouldn't have." She passed Tanner over to Gabriel before standing up and grabbing Sam's arm, "I'm just going to make sure that it's gone." She started pulling him from the table and out the door.

"Ow ow ow. Drade let go!" Sam cried as he was pulled outside.

Drade finally let go of Sam only to hit him one more time across the back of the head, "Really Sam! I can't believe you could think that Teresa would cheat on you!" Drade growled at the tall hunter.

Sam knew Drade meant it when she used his and Teresa's real names, "Drade but she's . . ."

"Pregnant I know. But do you honestly think that she would cheat on you." Drade narrowed her eyes at him, "She is having your baby and just think of how hurt she will be when she finds out that you think she cheated on you and is now having someone else's baby."

Sam rubbed the back of his neck, "I guess you're right. But why hasn't she told me yet?"

"Maybe she wanted to tell you in person. Look Sam I know this can be a little over whelming, but just think this is a good thing." Drade said, hoping that she was getting through to Sam.

Then a small smile came to Sam's face, "I'm going to be a father."

"Sam is everything alright?" Teresa asked as she peeked her head through the door.

Sam walked over and pulled her into a hug, then kissed her on the lips. Drade just shook her head and headed back to their table. After a couple of minutes Sam released a very confused Teresa.

"Sam, what's going on?" Teresa said as she tried to catch her breath.

"It's okay I know." Sam smiled down at her.

She tilted her head in confusion, "Know what?"

Sam gets down on his knee and places a hand on her stomach. "I know about the baby."

Teresa gave him one more confused look before her eyes opened in realisation, "What? Sam, honey, I'm not pregnant. Whatever made you think I was?"

"Gabriel." Sam breathed through his teeth, as he got up off his knees, feeling like a complete fool.

Teresa shook her head, "How am I not surprised." Then a small glint came to her eye.

Sam raised an eyebrow, "Teresa, what are you thinking?" He asked even though he was pretty sure he already knew what she was thinking.

Teresa leaned up and kissed him, "Follow my lead." She grabs his hand and starts to pull him back into the diner.

Sam smiles but follows anyway. Teresa kept pulling till they were right in front of the table. Sam throws his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close so he could kiss her forehead.

"Hey guys what's up?" Dean asked as he noticed the look on the couples face.

"Not much but . . . why don't you tell them." Sam says with a huge smile.

"I'm pregnant." Teresa sang as she pulled Sam in for a kiss.

Gabriel's eyes flew open in surprise, while Dean started to choke on the bite of the burger he was eating. Drade raised her eyebrow, before clueing in to what the couple was doing, and then a small smile came to her face.

"Wait your. . ." Gabriel stuttered as he tried to figure out what was going on.

"Yep, isn't it great!" Teresa smiled as she placed a hand on her stomach.

"Oh wait there's one more thing." Sam smiled and turned Teresa so she was facing him. "I love you and I'm so excited about the baby so I was wondering . . ." Sam got down on one knee, causing Teresa's eyes to fly open, Gabriel to spew his milkshake, Dean to choke some more and Drade to stop feeding Tanner and turn to face the couple.

"Teresa, will you marry me?" Sam asked as he pulled out a ring from the inside of his pocket.

Teresa didn't know what to say. All she could do was stand there and look at the mand that had just asked her to be his wife. Then she remembered that they were trying to get back at Gabriel so she put a huge smile on her face.

"Yes! Of course I will marry you!" She sang as Sam got up and put the ring on her finger, but just after the ring was on her finger Sam and Teresa burst out in laughter.

"I can't believe you guys fell for it." Sam laughed holding his side.

"What?" Gabriel asks in confusion.

"I'm not pregnant! And I know you tried to make Sam think I was." Teresa smirked throwing Gabriel a look saying that he was totally caught.

Gabriel looked from Teresa to Sam and then back. Then he started to laugh, "Wow that was a good one Sweet Tart."

"So wait, you're not pregnant?" Dean asked still a little confused.

"Nope." Teresa smiled, still laughing.

After a couple more minutes of laughter the group decided to head back to Bobby's place, but just before Teresa headed out the door Sam grabbed her and pulled her into his arms.

"Well that was a lot more fun than I thought." Sam smiled.

"I think proposing to me was a great touch, I think that make them really believe it." Teresa smiled. "Oh, which reminds me." She started to pull the ring off her finger but stopped when Sam's hand landed on hers.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Giving you the ring back." Teresa raised her eyebrows slightly.

"Why?" Sam asked with a slight hurt look on his face.

"Because the prank is over. Isn't it?" Teresa looked up into his eyes.

"That part wasn't a prank." Sam said softly.

Teresa thought for a second then her eyes flew open, "You mean . . ."

"We have been through so much together, me going to hell, coming back soulless, getting my soul back, and seeing Lucifer. I don't want to lose you again." Sam smiled down at the women he had decided to spend the rest of his life with. "And when I thought you were having our baby, I got to thinking. I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So please do me the honor of becoming my wife."

Tears started to come to Teresa's eyes, she couldn't believe this, "Yes . . . I will marry you!"

A huge smile came to his face as he pulled her into a passionate kiss. Sam was now the happiest man in the world, now all he had to do was tell his brother.


End file.
